


Decepción

by Doditoyeollie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, zolu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doditoyeollie/pseuds/Doditoyeollie
Summary: Luffy está a punto de casarse, así que espera que el bailarín contratado para su despedida de soltero no lo decepcione.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Decepción

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo otro ZoLu  
> Universo alterno.  
> Época contemporánea.  
> Este OneShot es una adaptación de otro de mis fics. Recomiendo escuchar "Artificial love" de EXO.  
> ¡Viva el ZoLu!

— _Capítulo único_ -

Al terminar el trabajo no dejo pasar ni cinco minutos para salir corriendo directo a la pequeña reservación del club nocturno que se halla justo a unas cuadras de la estación de bomberos. Todo el día estuvo ansioso y desesperado para que llegara la noche y ahora por fin se encuentra ahí, sentado con un abrasador ardor que está comenzando a atormentarle.

Relamio sus labios inconscientemente sin saber qué hacer, su corazón palpita más rápido de lo que normalmente está acostumbrado y el sudor sobre sus manos lo hace ser consciente de sus notables nervios.

—¿Primera vez?- con una sonrisa juguetona aquel chico comenzó a deslizar su propio cierre de los jeans negros.

—¿Tú qué crees?- Luffy dijo, el contrario dejó de sonreír ante el comentario.

—Si, eso fue tonto - con aquello sacó una carcajada del pelinegro, Luffy negó y agradeció a algún Dios por cambiar el ambiente.

Zoro subió los hombros para volverlos a bajar e ignoró como el de ojos saltones se burla, el rostro del Roronoa tomó aquella forma tan especial que lo caracteriza, la varonil mueca y las cejas levemente fruncidas fue lo que retomo la sensación sexual entre los dos hombres. Acercó el rostro depositando un beso en los cachetes contrarios ocasionando un sonido agudo del bajo —Eres muy sensible, Luffy - el mencionado ignoró aquella opinión no pedida —Haré que tu despedida de soltero sea inolvidable - murmuró cerca del oído derecho del menor causando un escalofrío en el cuerpo más pequeño.

—De lo contrario estaré decepcionado Zoro -

El alto volvió a sonreír, se alejó del chico que se encuentra sentado en aquella silla, por supuesto que lo hará, no desperdiciará esta oportunidad.

Miro en la pasarela el objeto cilíndrico con colores plateados y líneas doradas —Observa enano - la música instantáneamente comenzó, el salón por algunos segundos se mantuvo obscuro.

—Tch... - frunció el ceño por el apodo aunque no evito sonreír por los nervios, la luz alumbró aquel tubo reconocido del _table_ _dance,_ el joven de verdes cabellos no despego la vista del Monkey y de igual modo Luffy mira atentó cada moviendo contrario, el alto sólo mantiene los jeans negros y unos zapatos de igual color dejando a la vista el pecho y con ello los músculos que parecen brillar con las luces.

｢   
_Amante artificial_  
」

Zoro tocó su pecho desnudo mezclando más los cosméticos que fueron untados hace minutos, los hombros propios comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la copla y sin más rodeos inicio un masaje sobre su pene, lo único que lo cubre es el boxer negro pues hace segundos se deshizo de los jeans.

Sino fuera por la música Luffy habría escuchado aquellos gruñidos roncos y el sonido obsceno que el cuerpo bronceado del Roronoa emite.

—Joder...- murmuró con nervios, su propio miembro de inmediato está siendo incitado por la escena frente a sus ojos —Tonto Zoro- gruñó ignorando las terribles ganas de tocarse.

El Roronoa dejó de masajear su miembro y estando sólo en boxers agarro el tubo, sus piernas se aferraron firmemente al objeto y en cada movimiento dado no evita rozar su pene con el material plateado, gruñe y arruga ambas cejas por la sensación.

Luffy por algunos segundos dejó de respirar, el baile del peliverde es delicado y aún así se ve tan jodidamente varonil, su mente le exige la cercanía del alto. Realmente no le importa ser penetrado por el miembro que se aprecia, aunque ese jodido boxer le obstruye un poco su vista pues la verga del Roronoa sobresale de la tela la cual de milagro no ha explotado.

Volvió a humedecer sus labios, siente su boca empapada de toda la saliva acumulada por la gran tentación frente de si, sería sencillo dejar atrás su moral y decirle al contrario que lo folle pero... siempre hay un pero.

Zoro detuvo el baile y bajó del escenario, agarró una silla de las tantas vacías y se sentó enfrente del chiquillo, Luffy lo mira con duda y decepción pues esperaba seguir viendo los movimientos que ante sus ojos son los más sensuales que ha apreciado, al menos en lo que lleva de vida.

—Esto se tiene que arreglar - la voz que en un principió sonaba malhumorada ahora mismo tomó un tono que excitó más a su pene, haciéndolo gemir por el roce entre el falo con sus propios pantalones — _Lindo_ \- Zoro pensó y sin esperar respuesta desabrochó los pantalones del contrario, rompió el boxer de color rojo, el pene del menor salió erecto, Luffy suspiró de alivio por la liberación —Ven- ordenó, Luffy en esos momentos no rechisto y dejó a su lado sumiso gobernar, se sentó sobre las piernas del alto —Muy bien bebé- aquel apodo suena tan placentero al ser pronunciado por Zoro que el Monkey simplemente no evito gemir.

El mayor dejo de hablar y agarró su propio miembro juntándolo con el pene del contrario, comenzó a frotarlos con una mano, la mano sobrante no resistió la tentación y se aventuró a los glúteos redondos del joven azabache, el pantalón obstruye su paso, así que, tuvo que soportar el afán de romperlo, de lo contrario sería peligroso y terminarían teniendo más que una masturbación.

—Hazlo... Por favor, mételo - Luffy susurró, sus manos se sostienen de los hombros grandes olvidado que quiere llegar virgen a su futura boda.

—Créeme que quiero - sólo respondió para besar los labios rojizos que en un comienzo deseó tanto, aumentó la velocidad con su mano, Luffy ahogó los gemidos en el beso y de igual modo Zoro, pues el líquido viscoso salió de los dos falos, separaron sus rostros dejando un fino hilo de saliva el cual los une de cierta forma.

—Lo mejor sería separarnos, esto podría volver a despertar - sonrió volviendo a su ánimo tan alegre, Zoro asintió con un sonrojo que hasta el momento persistió.

—¿Decepcionado Luffy?- arregló sus pocas vestimentas, el chico de ojos grandes sonrió negando.

—Ni un poco - miro todo el desastre que ellos causaron —Aceptó que estuvo bien pero mi futuro esposo lo hará mejor shishishi - pronunció sin ocultar su alegre sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Apuesto a que ese esposo estará feliz de complacerte - Zoro asintió comenzando a salir del lugar para llamar a los empleados y que limpien, también por alguna bata para cubrir al azabache.

Luffy soltó una carcajada y dejo al Roronoa salir, después sólo miro el anillo plateado con las iniciales de él, y su prometido —Él definitivamente lo hará mejor - murmuró esperando al alto.

~Z.L _~_

—Vaya fetiches extraños tienes con tú novio, Luffy...- la de cabellos anaranjados murmuró para después tomar un sorbo del té que el Monkey había servido enfrente.

—Seguro eres más normal Nami... Recuerda, Zoro ya no es mi novio - Nami rodó los ojos pues si bien, Luffy no es tan cariñoso pero detesta que no hablen correctamente en formalidad.

—Si, si, novio, esposo ¿Diferencia?-

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh no soy buena con esto, pero esperó que lo hayas disfrutado y me haría muy feliz si me dejas un pequeño comentario.


End file.
